


The Travelers Gift

by Celtichuntress76



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtichuntress76/pseuds/Celtichuntress76
Summary: What if after the Guardian destroyed the Darkness at the heart of the Black Garden the Traveler rewarded them with a gift? And of course the choice would be influenced by a certain Hunter Vanguard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Destiny the video game. I have changed parts of the game to fit my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna, a Human Hunter, destroys the Darkness in the Black Garden and receives a surprising reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding to this over the next few days as I have time....Hope you enjoy!

Reyna stood in the heart of the Black Garden, blood, dirt, and tears mingling on her face. She had thought for sure she was going to die, Ghost had been ready to revive her, but the Darkness was so very strong in this place that neither knew how many times he would be able to accomplish that feat, the light was dim here. But they had persevered, she had lost count of the Vex she had killed, knowing only that the three giant statues had come to life, one at a time to try to kill her, summoning more Vex with each awakening. They were fueled by the Darkness that undulated above them, pulsing with fear and sadness. It was overwhelming and made it hard to keep fighting. But she had, knowing that the City relied on the Guardians, relied on her. She also knew that Cayde was waiting for her. He hadn't wanted her to go, she could tell.But they both knew how important this mission was, so he had stood in the hangar and watched as she boarded her ship, worry etched on his metallic face, a face she had come to love. Her Ghost spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "We are back on Mars!! The Darkness is fading and light returns to the Traveler.....The Speaker is calling us home!!"

After returning home she hadn't had even a moment to talk to Cayde. She had seen him from a distance as she was surrounded by fellow Guardians and friends.There was an air of celebration in the Tower and City. The reason was obvious. The Traveler was brighter, still not moving but exuding a glow that seemed to warm your very soul. The Speaker had sent for her and now she stood beside him on his balcony office, as he looked out at the Traveler. She wandered why she had been called here. She was tired and in desperate need of a shower. Not to mention how badly she wanted to see Cayde. He had seemed different the last times they had spoken, and she had the fear he was trying to distance himself. She knew why. He was Exo and she was human. She didn't care but he did. The last day in the hangar she had kissed his cheek.She could still fell the cool metal of his face.He had held her for a moment then sighed. That simple sound had been weighted with so many unsaid words. And so much sadness.

The Speaker turned to her, an enigma behind a white mask. He cleared his throat, then spoke. "Guardian, the moment that you destroyed the darkness at the Heart of the Black Garden the Traveler spoke to me. It has not done so in the entire time I have served as Speaker, or to the Speaker before me. It wishes to reward you for your heroic actions. All you must do is decide what you seek and go to the area below the Traveler in two days time. There you will speak your request and it will be granted. I know how this must sound, how unbelievable, but it is so. I can only ask that you think carefully of what you would ask and not tell anyone, other than anyone whom your wish could affect. I would be mobbed by people who wanted to request gifts from the Traveler if people were to know." She stood with her mouth open in shock. The Traveler had spoken?? It wanted to give her a reward, and she could ask for anything?! Her heart began to thud in her chest. The Speaker continued " But for now take care of yourself, get cleaned up, we are gathering outside in an hour to celebrate" with that he turned back to his work, leaving her to stand there in amazement. She shook herself and returned to her apartment. She needed to think.

Cayde was pacing, back and forth in his quarters. He knew she was back. He had saw the light return to the Traveler and known she had succeeded in her mission. He had rejoiced when her ship docked, but he was full of turmoil. He had came out to meet her but the crowd stopped him. Her friends were waiting and surrounded her the moment she appeared. He stood watching, and yet again he had the overwhelming sense that she deserved so much more than an old exo who was beyond his prime. He felt guilty. All the time they had spent together. The stolen looks, the touches...nothing more than her hand on his arm,or his at the small of her back as they left the room, but it was so much to him. It made him feel. He watched as she was hugged by other Guardians. Humans and Awoken. One of them would be better for her. They could touch her and feel it, really feel it when she touched them. The thought made him sick, and he turned and walked away. Now he paced his apartment, fighting a decision he didn't want to make. He made it anyway. He would not hold her back anymore. It wasn't long before she knocked at his door. He stood on the other side and listened as she called his name. Whatever mechanics that made him alive kept working but he felt dead. As she finally gave up and walked away he whispered her name ..."Reyna"

She left Caydes apartment door with a sad heaviness in her heart. She had a bad feeling, a gut feeling that he was avoiding her. But now she had to go to that stupid gathering. It was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was to talk to her best friend, her mentor...her love. She didn't care if he was metal, he had a bigger heart than any human man she knew. He made her laugh, had held her when she cried. Had made her feel that this new life was worth it. Now she felt him slipping from her. Then there was the gift, the reward from the Traveler....what should she ask for? Did she have the right to ask for the one thing she wanted most? She made her way to the hangar. The crowd below too much for her. The Speaker would have to have his gathering without her. She saw him raise his hands to silence the crowd and begin to speak. She listened as he spoke of the Guardians,then turned when a voice spoke nearby " It's a day for pretty speeches and medals, but we know the real fight takes place out there" it was the Exo who had mysteriously shown up along the way. "Take this" she said, handing Reyna a weapon "There's so much more Guardian,I've seen terrible things born out in the darkness. Every moment brings them closer.All ends are beginnings, our fight is far from over..." and with that she dematerialized . Reyna understood. It was a warning against complacency. Yes she had won a huge battle, but the Darkness was still out there. She looked down and saw Cayde. He stood by Zavala and Ikora. He must have felt her, known she was looking, for he glanced up and caught her eye. She could read his face from here. He had closed himself to her. Given up. She felt the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She boarded her ship and blasted forth from the hangar, to the cheers of the Guardians and citizens below. They thought it was all part of the celebration...all but Cayde, he realized she knew, somehow she had read him.

A few hours later Cayde sat alone in his living room. He was remembering every single moment he had spent with her. That was the beauty of being a robot. Perfect recall and clarity. He knew her face, her voice, her scent. He could remember every conversation. Every sigh. He treasured them. His Ghost appeared suddenly. " I have a message from the Guardian Reyna" Cayde looked at the floor, he knew this was coming but wasn't prepared for her voice, speaking through the Ghost "Cayde, I know what you are doing and I know why. At least I think I do....You think we have no future, you think we don't have a chance. Well I think you're stubborn, pig headed and plain wrong!!" he smiled at the anger in her voice...she was a spitfire. She continued " But Mr Know it all there is one thing you don't know. The Traveler has offered me a gift. A reward so to speak.Anything I want can be mine. I know what I want, but the choice should be yours to make.But know this: I will never stop loving you, no matter what you decide. Tomorrow at midnight stand beneath the Traveler and speak your answer. If you want me I will be in the Wilds.....come find me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT finished, will be adding more soon

Cayde stood beneath the Traveler. It was five minutes till midnight. He had made a decision. It had not been easy. On the one hand he wanted this more than anything, but the fear was unbelievable! Would this even work? And if it did what would the results be? He had spoken with Zavala, sworn him to secrecy. But someone needed to know, if this worked or if something went wrong...either way things would be different. A light began to form beneath the Traveler. He stepped forward into the pool of warm light and looked up, shading his eyes against the increasing light. He swallowed reflexively then spoke " Reyna sent me in her place..." he felt a warmth and continued, hoping he had made the right choice. " I want to be human" A flash of light brighter than anything he had ever seen engulfed him, and Cayde 6 was no more.

Reyna sat before a fire under a sky full of stars. She was somewhere in North America, an area Cayde had talked about scouting. No one lived here, and nature had reclaimed the land evidenced by the green curtain of vines that grew along the remnants of what must have been a brick building. All that was left now were two walls. She had set up a small camp here, and now she waited. It was all up to Cayde now. Either he would come or not, but she hoped he would. Her Ghost scanned the area again, making sure there were no Fallen nearby, or any other surprises. She leaned against the crumbling brick wall and closed her eyes. She could see his face, hear his voice... why couldn't he understand that no matter the differences between them she was willing to look past them all. She just wanted him. She could remember the moment she had realized that he was more than a friend. They had been sitting on the edge of the tower, legs dangling over the edge. She had just returned from a week long trip to Mars and had joked that she was never going to get rid of all the sand from various parts of her body. Cayde had smiled then leaned forward " Maybe I should check, you know with my eyes I can probably find what you've missed...." She had felt the color rise in her cheeks. He laughed and reached out, running his metallic fingers down her cheek. " I love that, love making you blush. Just when I think you can't be any prettier." Her heart had stuttered, she told herself he was just teasing like always but she wanted it to be more. His touch was like fire on her skin, his voice warm and low made her stomach tighten. Now she wished she had said more, made it clear that no matter what he was she wanted him. 

Cayde opened his eyes slowly. He felt as if he had been asleep for a very long time, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. He was on the ground below the Traveler. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up. Zavala stood nearby, a mountain of armor. He looked down at Cayde and raised an eyebrow. He reached out and offered him his hand, pulling the Hunter to his feet easily. " So what now?" Zavala didn't mince words, always got right to the point. Cayde stood for a moment, not sure of what to say and the Titan spoke again as he walked towards the Tower " Be careful when you go look for her, you aren't exactly bullet proof " Cayde smiled at his old friend. Some things would never change.He made pulled his hood up and made his way to the hangar, he had a Hunter to find and nothing made him happier than an adventure, except for maybe the Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding her wasn't hard, at least not for Cayde. He had remembered them talking about this area, about how beautiful it was and how much she loved it here. The Fallen didn't seem interested, and the only other living things were animals. She had scouted the area for him when Ikora was looking for some special kind of plant for one of her Warlock rituals. When Reyna had came back she couldn't stop talking about it. He could hear the excitement in her voice still " We could build there Cayde, people could farm, have homes away from the City." He had seen the want in her eyes. If she was waiting for him, it was somewhere in the wilderness she loved. It had only taken his Ghost a few moments to locate her once they got to the area. From his studies of old maps he knew they were somewhere near the old state of Kentucky, North America. This area hadn't been hit as badly as the bigger cities. Nature had reclaimed this place and from above it looked as if no one had ever lived here.

She was leaned against a broken down brick wall, asleep. The firelight painting her skin gold. He almost couldn't breathe. Her Ghost blinked at him in curiosity. She woke then, as if she somehow knew he was there. On the other side of the fire, and with his hood she couldn't see his face, but she knew him. " Cayde, you came!" she started to stand, to come to him, but he held up his hand to stop her. She sat back down, a look of confusion on her face and waited for him to speak

He thought for a moment, and took a deep breath. He wanted to say so much. " I can't seem to be able to think straight around you! I think everything out in my head, make it sound perfect, but then I'm with you and nothing comes out right" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. She was looking at him, a slight smile curving at the corner of her mouth, a mouth that he very much wanted to kiss. But he was determined to get this out. " From the moment you dragged into the Tower I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Then I made the mistake of getting to know you, and you became my world. I made excuses to talk to you, spend time with you, Creator help me, touch you" he watched as color flooded her cheeks and smiled, he loved making her blush. " But I knew we couldn't be. I knew you deserved someone who could feel you, taste you, love you..." his voice had dropped to a husky whisper and he heard her take a shaky breath. " But you wouldn't give up, even though you could have had any of the human or Awoken men at the Tower, you kept coming back to me. You make it hard for someone to control themselves"

She made her way around the fire and sat beside him. She had listened to him, and now it was her turn. " Cayde you don't seem to understand. I didn't want you to control yourself! Oh at first I did, but when I knew you, I stopped seeing a robot, an Exo...I just saw a man. A man who had helped me adjust to this new world. A man who could make me laugh when I felt like dying. A man who only had to look at me to know what I was thinking, a man who could touch me and make me feel alive." she touched his gloved hand, and with a voice full of love continued, " I didn't ask the Traveler for what I wanted because it should be your choice, but I can tell you what I wanted...I want you. I want you to love me. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, but I know how you feel, I know you think I deserve better, but Cayde, to me there can be no better man than you."


	4. Chapter 4

Cayde was amazed, she really meant what she was saying, she didn't care if he was an Exo, she loved him, wanted him. He reached up and pulled his hood back, letting it fall to his shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. He saw the shock there. The disbelief and for a moment he wondered if he made the right choice. What if she would have preferred him the way he was before? Then she touched him. She ran her fingers across his cheeks, his nose, then ran one across his lips. He captured one of her hands in his and kissed it, closing his eyes he moved his lips across her palm, she made a little sound and he looked up at her face, still kissing her hand. Her eyes were half lidded, and her mouth was slightly open in pleasure. He growled and pulled her onto him, onto his lap. She pulled his face to hers and they kissed. Mouths eager and hot. He slid his hands down her back and moaned into her when she turned and straddled him, he had never felt anything like the heat that was coming from her body. He wanted to be lost in it, in her.

When he had removed his hood and faced her she felt the world stop. He was human!! Then she was touching him, and he was kissing her...It was what she had wanted but so much more. She felt his hardness pressing up against her as she straddled him, and she wanted so much to be rid of the clothes between them. He must have felt the same for he started tugging at her armor. She pulled away from him and stood, dropping the armor piece by piece until she stood bare before him. He looked at her with an unmistakable look of hunger in his eyes and she smiled, she had never wanted a man the way she wanted Cayde, and from the look in his eyes he felt the same about her. He stood and followed her lead, removing his armor and then spreading his cloak on the ground by the fire. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her close, so close...nothing between them and kissed her, gently. He kissed her mouth her eyelids, her cheeks, then he pulled her down to his cloak and laid her back. " You are so beautiful, I could look at you forever" he whispered as she looked at him. The fire painted her skin gold. He lay beside her, propped on one hand, while touching her with the other. She shivered as he slid his hand down her face, her neck...then he moved and followed his hand with his mouth, tasting her. He leaned to her ear and whispered " I am going to see all of you, touch all of you, taste all of you...." and with that he nipped her earlobe with his teeth. She gasped as he moved his body, holding himself over hers.

She was everything he had dreamed and more. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, teasing her mouth open. Once it did he plundered her mouth with his tongue, making her gasp . He ran his hand across her and found her breasts, squeezing and kneading her flesh, then he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily . She grabbed his head, pressing him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair all the while saying his name " Cayde, oh Cayde yes, yes...." He felt himself growing even harder, but he wasn't ready...not yet. He kissed a hot trail down her rib cage, to her toned stomach. He ran his tongue around her navel, then further down. He moved her thighs apart and settled himself between them. He looked directly in her eyes as he tasted her for the first time. She was hot, wet and sweet...so sweet. He couldn't get enough. He brought her to the edge with his fingers and tongue, teasing over and over until she begged.. " Please Cayde, oh please...I need you I....he cut her off by covering her mouth with his, and guided his fullness to her now slick opening. He pulled back enough to see her eyes as he pressed himself inside her with one desperate thrust. He lost control at that point, she was hot and tight. She wrapped her legs around him drawing him deeper still. He began to move faster, plunging himself inside her, burying himself within her. Then they rolled until she was on top of him. He grasped her hips as she began to move, rocking back and forth, and he felt his end coming. He moved her faster, and lifted his hips meeting her, she screamed his name as she exploded around him. That was the last straw, he cried out as he emptied himself, filling her and she collapsed on his chest, spent.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time, just lying there wrapped around one another. Cayde ran his hands along her back, softly caressing her silky skin. Finally he spoke. "I love you Reyna. More than I can ever put into words. I have loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you, and I will love you till the day I die." She looked up at him and he saw two tears sliding down her cheeks. He reached out and gently wiped them away. He knew she wasn't sad, but felt the same joy as he did, he continued looking into those beautiful eyes " I can't be without you, ever...so...will you be my wife?"

She felt her heart thud in her chest. He had asked her to marry him!! She took a shaky breath and then smiled. She felt everything in her world shift, and in that moment she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was right. He was hers, and she was his. Answering his question was easy. " Yes!! I will be your wife." He pulled her close and kissed her again, whispering sweet words into her hair. She was home {{{{The end}}}}


End file.
